


Constellations

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Valentine Prompt Fest [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Stiles points out constellations and their stories while he and Derek lay on top of the Jeep stargazing.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Freck's Valentine Prompt Fest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143128
Comments: 18
Kudos: 134





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Sterek + stargazing on top of the jeep

“And that one there is Eridanus. It represents the celestial river.”

“Hmmm. What about that one?” Derek asks pointing above them at another cluster of stars as they lay on top of the Jeep.

“That is Pegasus. You know the white-winged horse from Hercules?”

Derek grins to himself because that constellation is definitely not Pegasus, but he’s not telling Stiles that.

“Hercules?” Derek asks, pretending to not have any idea what Stiles is referring to.

“Oh my god, dude, seriously? Half-god, half-man, father was Zeus? Disney gave him Danny DeVito as a satyr to train him?” Stiles turns his head to look at Derek, and Derek does the same giving him the equivalent of a shrug with his eyebrows.

“You’re kidding me, you--OK as soon as we get home we’re watching Hercules. I can’t believe you haven’t seen it.”

Derek has seen it, several times in fact, because Laura liked to belt out Megara’s song about not being in love.

“Okay,” Derek says, taking Stiles’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “What’s the story behind that one?” Derek asks pointing to the constellation that he knows is Centaurus, not that that’s what story Stiles starts telling.

He can’t say he cares though. He likes listening to Stiles even if he is totally B.S.-ing his way through these constellation names and stories. Derek smiles, squeezes Stiles’s hand, and when he notices Stiles shiver slightly in the breeze, he pulls him closer and wraps his arms around him.

“Know any other constellations?” Derek asks once Stiles has gone quiet and is snuggled against Derek. He can feel Stiles shake his head against his chest. “You want to know my favorite constellation?”

“Lupus?” Stiles asks with a slight chuckle.

Derek rolls his eyes and shakes his head even though he knows Stiles can’t see it. “No.” He tilts Stiles’s head up with a hand on his chin so he’s looking. “It’s this one,” Derek says brushing his finger against the cluster of moles along Stiles’s cheek and jaw.

Even in the moonlight, Derek can see Stiles’s face redden. “That was cheesy as fuck, Derek.” Derek grins smugly. “God, kiss me already you giant dork.”

Derek, of course, obliges.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
